Later that night/A new tail for Toothless
This is where Hiccup learns about downed dragons and where our heroes make a new tail for Toothless in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon. is now nighttime and we view the dragon trainees and Gobber at a fireplace on top of a platform Gobber: ...And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg. Fishlegs: Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by... crushing his heart, or something. Snotlout: I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face! Gobber: Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon. (yawns) Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it? then leaves as Astrid watches him Tuffnut: It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See? Fishlegs: Gasp Your Mom let you get a tattoo? Tuffnut: It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark. Ruffnut: Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before. Tuffnut: Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now. now see the team inside the Viking mess hall Twilight: Okay guys, what's the problem? Steam Driller: You know very well what the problem is! Applejack: Come again? Toby: He means your guys' behavior around that Night Fury! Rainbow: And this is bad, because? Percy: Because we're trying to befriend him, while you guys are too scared to even talk to him! Rarity: Why should we? He's a dragon! And dragons, save for Spike, are ruthless, fire breathing brutes that eat poor ponies like us! He doesn't deserve to be trusted! That Night Fury is a killing machine! Pinkie: Yeah, that Night Fury could be waiting for us to fall asleep near and then, ROAR!!! We're easy prey, we're sitting targets! Eddy: Oh come on, he hasn't even tried to kill us! How can you say he's a killing machine if he hasn't killed us?! Edd: Quite so, just because other dragons you've encountered in your home tried to eat, fire blast, or harm you; doesn't mean that the ones here will do the same! Rainbow: We don't care where the dragons are from! They've killed tons of ponies in Equestria! Fluttershy: And I hate dragons! (Spike looks at her with a scowl) Oh, uh, I hate mean dragons, I mean. Eversince that the time that hydra tried to eat us, I've never liked dragons! Willy: What about that one you stood up to? Fluttershy: I only stood up to him because he hurt my friends! Maggie: So, you'll stand up to a mean dragon that hurts your friends, but you won't man up to a Night Fury? Fluttershy: Even if he does have retractable teeth, I refuse to get too close to him on my own! You heard how Gobber said no one's gotten close to a Night Fury and lived to tell about it! Sir Handel: But we have! We not only got to see a Night Fury up close, we got to interact with it! Rusty: And he hasn't done anything to us. Not even you guys. Shining Armor: It's probobly because he doesn't wanna take a chance to harm us, because most of you guys have weapons that can bring real damage to it. I bet if it were just us, equines that is. He would killed us! Steamy: (losing his temper, puffs out a big cloud of steam from his funnel and cylinders) Guys! Toothless ain't gonna hurt ya! Twilight: Toothless? What's "Toothless?" Gordon: That, is what we decided to call the Night Fury. Wilson: And Hiccup agreed on naming him that. Yakkity: Yeah, and it fits because of how he can retract his teeth. Thomas: Is there a problem? Applejack: You named the dragon?! Shining Armor: Guys, you don't name a dragon! Rarity: Yeah, once you name it, you start getting attached to it! Rainbow: SO YOU SHOULD PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM, OR SO HELP US!.... Brewster: (looks over to where other vikings are) Uh guys? notice several Vikings looking at them, confused on what they are talking about Percy: Oh, hey. We're rehearsing a - a scene for the upcoming Equestrian play called uh, Mako: (jumps in with an idea) "Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Us." It's a musical. (singing) Put that thing back where it came from or so help us... : Sharky: "Bom, bom, bom, bom... : Mako: "So help us! So help us! And cut. We're still working on it, it's a work in progress but, hey, we need ushers. vikings go back to their business Bash: Man, that was.... Dash: Too close! Ferdinand: That's right! J.J: Okay, new rule. Positively no talking about "You-know-what" around other vikings. Skarloey: Yeah, we don't wanna start any panic. Mrs. Calloway: "Panic?" It'll be a disaster! If word gets out, every viking will go after that poor dragon! And we still don't know what the mission Princess Celestia gave us is! Dusty: Hey guys, I was just thinking. Now don't get me wrong, but... What if the Night Fury is part of the mission? Twilight: A dragon being part of the mission?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! Dusty: No, I'm just saying. Cadance: And don't forget we also have that test Aunt Celestia mentioned. Hugs: Of course! Mucker: Alright, now we've got to get to work. Spike: On what? Victor: We are gonna help Hiccup make a prosphetic tail for Toothless. Twilight: WHAT?! Mane 5: WHAT?! Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: WHAT?! Sweetie Belle: WHAT?! Shining Armor: Have you guys lost your minds?! James: No, we haven't. Fluttershy: But if you build the Night Fury a new tail, he'll be able to fly again! Skunky: That's the point! Bertie: Well, what are we waiting for? Bill: Let's get to work. Rainbow: Yeah, they lost their minds. now see Hiccup examining the drawing of Toothless in his journal and then he draws a new tail section Hiccup starts to construct a prophetic tail for Toothless (with help from Victor and Mucker) now return to the cove where Toothless is Hiccup: Hey, Toothless.we brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry. dump a basket full of fish Hiccup: Okay, that's disgusting. Rarity: Ew, I can't believe we got all of this raw fish. (touches one) Uh. Hiccup: Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel. roars in fear at the sight of the eel. Mako: Wait, you don't like eel? Toothless: growls Hiccup: No, no, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't really like eel much either. starts to eat the fish. Mucker: out his notebook and then starts taking notes Hiccup: Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind us. We'll just be back here... minding our own business. Willy: casually Edward: whispering Okay, put the new tail on. tries to attach the new tail-fin but Toothless keeps moving his tail. Hiccup: No, it's okay! then gets on it and begins to strap it on, which Toothless feels it. Hiccup: It's okay. Okay... okay... There. That's not too bad. It works. Kevin: Uh, Hiccup? I think he's gonna... takes off with Hiccup literally on his tail. Hiccup: Whoa! Kevin: Take off. Hiccup: WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!! No! No! No! then tries to fly up and away but can't due to not having control to the fin Hiccup: the fin and steers Toothless OH, MY-- IT'S WORKING! Toothless again Thomas: It works! It really works! Mucker: We did it! We have successfully made a dragon fly! Hiccup: YES! YES, WE DID IT! realizes Hiccup is on his tail and throws him off, then crashes into the lake. Hiccup: AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! Yeah! Puffy: Hmm, still a few kinks to work out. James: Bother! Koko: Well, the upside is, we got him to fly again. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series